MST3K 310 - Fugitive Alien
The Movie Synopsis In this sci-fi flick edited down from a TV series, our hero is a Starwolf named Ken (Tatsuya Azuma) from the planet Valnastar. After disobeying orders and accidentally killing his best friend - a fellow soldier, Ken becomes a fugitive alien rescued by the Earth starship the Bacchus 3. The crew of the Bacchus 3 includes alcoholic Captain Joe (Joe Shishido), Rocky the pilot (Choei Takahashi), disco-haired navigator Dan (Tsutomu Yukawa), Billy, and Tammy the ‘morale officer’ (Miyuki Tanigawa). Ken joins the Bacchus 3 team at Captain Joe’s invitation. At first, Rocky distrusts Ken, but later they become friends. And Tammy has an unrequited crush on Ken. Meanwhile, Ken’s friends’s sister Rita, who is also Ken’s girlfriend, is ordered by Valnastar ruler Lord Halkon to avenge her brother's death by finding and killing Ken. The Bacchus 3 visits the planet Kararan. Ken leaves the ship, and gets himself thrown in prison. Via two-way radio, Captain Joe orders Ken to find a Colonel from the planet Caesar in the same prison and break him out. After accomplishing this mission, Ken abruptly runs into Rita. But Rita still loves Ken, so she can’t bring herself to kill him. Rita is then killed when she and Ken are attacked by Kararan guards. Ken and the Caesarean Colonel make it back to the Bacchus 3. “To Be Continued” in episode 318, Star Force: Fugitive Alien II. Information See Episode K12 The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel starts up a farm by dressing up the Bots. They aren't too happy. Segment One (Invention Exchange): Joel makes a chair/xylophone, and Frank is nearly drowned by the Eye, Ear, Nose, and Throat Dropper. Then Jack Perkins introduces the episode! Segment Two: Joel and the Bots throw a Fugitive Alien-based hat party that ends up making fun of the Mads. Segment Three: Joel wants to reenact a scene from the film with himself as a crazed Captain Joe. Segment Four: Joel uses Syd Field's Screenplay Model to attempt to explain the plot of Fugitive Alien. Segment Five: Joel explains what all the new buttons on his jumpsuit do, a viewer attempts to guess the "cool thing" from many episodes back, and the Mads prepare Jack Perkins for his final fate. Stinger: Captain Joe is sensitive to Ken's needs, “AHAHAHAHA....you’re STUCK HERE!” Other Notes Guest Stars *''Jack Perkins'': Michael J. Nelson * Crow and Servo's song "He tried to kill me with a forklift!", sung to the theme music of the film, has since become one of MST3K's most memorable lines. Servo sang it again later in Star Force: Fugitive Alien II. * Reference is made in this episode to the movie "Marooned", which actually became one of the experiments for the following season (under its alternate title of Space Travelers). Obscure References *''"He's in more trouble than Hudson Hawk at the box office!"'' Hudson Hawk was an utter turd of an action movie from 1991, starring Bruce Willis (who also co-wrote). Due to deservedly bad reviews and word of mouth, the movie lost money hand over fist, helping clinch the TriStar Pictures sale/merge with Columbia. *''"It's the Geometric Nucleus!"'' The plot of Cave Dwellers revolved around a "Geometric Nucleus". *''"I know what to do. I'll sneak out of here disguised as Chad Everett."'' Chad Everett is best known for his role on the CBS drama Medical Center . *''"I'm sorry, I was thinking of the eighth hole at Torrey Pines."'' Torrey Pines golf course in San Diego is considered one of the best and most scenic courses in the country, no mean feat for a city-owned facility. (The only downside is that it's populated by golfers.) *''"Monty Python's Flying Circussss!"'' - Crow T. Robot Crow makes fun of the background music, which has a similar style to the opening theme song from Monty Python's Flying Circus. The quote is from the opening animation sequence. *''"Killdozer! Clint Walker, NO!!!"'' Killdozer is a short story by Theodore Sturgeon about a bulldozer that develops a violent mind of its own. In 1974, it was adapted as a made-for-TV movie starring Clint Walker. *''"He's my mother! He's my sister! He's my mother and my sister!"'' A parody of a line from the movie Chinatown. *''"Tell me spirit, are these shadows of things that must be or which might be?" - Tom Servo as the captain approaches his family's grave'' Servo quotes Ebenezer Scrooge from Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. Scrooge asks this when faced with a vision of his own grave. *''"It's the twenty-seven 8x10 color glossy pictures with the circles and arrows and a paragraph on the back of each one." - Servo as the capitain has a photographic flashback of his family'' This is a line from popular midwestern folk artist Arlo Guthrie's song, "Alice's Restauraunt". The glossy photos in question were supposedly taken of the "scene of the crime" where Arlo and his friends had dumped a half a ton of garbage, and were "to be used as evidence against them." *''"Everybody run, Tammy's got a gun."'' A mis-quote of the Aerosmith song Janie's Got A Gun . *''"Top of the world, ma."'' A quote from the end of the James Cagney movie White Heat . *''"Hey, Chris Walken's playing russian roulette!"'' ''A reference to a scene in the movie ''The Deer Hunter . *''"When I talk to Ken I touch myself."'' A riff on lyrics to the Divinyls 1991 single "I Touch Myself ." *''"What manner of man are you, who can summon flame without flint or tinder?"'' A quote from'' Monty Python & the Holy Grail'' , asked of Tim the enchanter. See Also Fugitive Alien (KMTA) Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:'As Seen on TV' Category:Foreign Film Category:70s Movie